


Red Dawn, 1965

by seltzerboy



Category: IT - Stephen King, Red Dawn (1984)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Deviates From The Movie But Same Premise, Guerrilla Warfare, Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Red Dawn 1984, Red Dawn AU, Soviet Union, War, World War III
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seltzerboy/pseuds/seltzerboy
Summary: In the fall of 1965, The Soviet Union starts World War III when they occupy a small town in the middle of Maine.  A group of teenagers must fight together for their country and for their lives, testing the boundaries of hate, compassion, and the power of friendship against an evil force known as Man.





	1. The Bombs Drop

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Red Dawn (1984) AU, using the characters from Stephen Kings It. I really love this movie, and I thought it would be interesting to put these characters in this position and see how they react. Please enjoy and comment, criticism is welcome, I’m always looking to improve :)
> 
> FYI: There will be multiple chapters, not sure how long this story will be, but it will most likely be lengthy

Red Dawn

1  
It was 8:33 in the morning when the first bombs dropped at Derry High School, “Home Of The Tigers!”. Richie Tozier was sitting in first period chemistry class, his head down on his desk. Everyone looked over to the window when they heard the planes, just in time to see the ground outside erupt with dirt. The glass in all the windows shattered, covering the kids in the back row. Richie had ducked under his desk, and a few of his classmates had done the same. They all watched in horror as more planes showed up. These ones didn’t drop bombs, they dropped people. Dozens and dozens of men came down on parachutes, landing on the grass just outside the school. It was quiet for a moment, no one inside said anything, not even their teacher. Then the shooting had started. What was left of the windows was immediately blown out, bullets flew over their heads as the teenagers cowered in fear under their lab desks. Richie could hear screaming off to his right. He looked down the row of tables and saw a girl covered in blood, a large gaping hole in her shoulder. Richie had seen and heard enough, his only instinct left was to get out of there. 

He crawled over the glass on the linoleum floor, keeping his head as low as possible. Bullets continued to fly, hitting other kids now, their screams becoming so loud it was deafening. He made it to the door, and as soon as he was in the hallway he got up and took off. He ran as fast as he could, the sounds of gunfire and soldiers shouting prevalent. At first he didn’t know where to go, but then he thought of his friends. Where were they? It was first period, Stan and Bill would be in English on he second floor, Ben Mike and Bev would be in the music room, all the way towards the front of the school. And Eddie. Where was Eddie? Richie raced through the halls, other kids screaming and running in all different directions, some covered in blood. He racked his panic-stricken brain, trying to remember where the small boy was for first period. Math! He has math! Mrs. Nelson, all the way on the other side of the school. 

Before he could even get going in the right direction, the entire wall of lockers on his left side was blown out by an RPG, dust and bricks hitting the other wall with a loud bang. 

“FUCK!” Richie yelled, skittering to a halt and turning around the other way. He raced back towards the staircase, only to find that part of it had been blown off, there was no chance he could get upstairs. He had tears in his eyes, and he began to cough from all the dust and gunpowder he was breathing in. With no other options, he ran outside to the back parking lot, hoping to God there was someone who could help him. What he saw made him jump with joy. Mikes pickup truck was zooming towards him, and he could see Beverly sitting in the passenger seat. When it got closer he could make out Bill, Stan and Ben sitting in the bed, ducked down low. Mike pulled up, his tires screeching on the asphalt. 

“GET IN, RICH!” He yelled, and Richie did just that. He jumped on the back, Ben and Stan grabbing his arms so he wouldn’t tumble off. He sat up, the truck already moving again. He could see the men from the planes in the field to his right, shooting into the school. On the side of the aircrafts that were idling, a hammer and sickle insignia was visible. Oh God, it’s finally happened, he thought. He looked around rapidly at his friends. 

“Eds?! Where’s Eddie? Ben where’s Eddie?!” He shouted over the sound of the wind and explosions. He shook Bens arm hard, trying to get answers. 

“I don’t know, Rich, we all ran as soon as we heard the gun shots, Eddie wasn’t with us!” Ben shouted back, his voice cracking. He had tears in his eyes too, and he wiped them off with his sweatshirt sleeve quickly. Richie stared at him in horror. 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!” He cried, looking at Stan and Bill now, their faces just as terrified. He crawled up to the front of the bed, his hair blowing all around as the truck sped through the parking lot, Mike swerving to avoid explosions and other people. 

“MIKE! WE’VE GOTTA GO BACK! WE GOTTA GET EDDIE!” He shouted into the window between the cab and the bed. Mikes face was set hard, his jaw clenched tight as he drove. 

“We can’t stop, they’ll kill us all!” He replied, and Richie couldn’t believe they were going to leave Eddie behind. His heart was breaking in two, the fear and adrenaline creating such a horrible feeling in his chest. He looked at Bev, and saw her face covered in tears. She was looking at Richie was so much sorrow. She didn’t say anything. Richie turned back to face the others, when he noticed something off to the left. There was a small boy hiding behind an abandoned car. All the windows were shot out, the metal twisted and dented from explosions. It was Eddie, and he was cowering in fear amidst all this chaos. 

“EDDIE! GUYS ITS EDDIE! “ Richie shouted, his voice cracking in a million places, his sobs making it hard for the others to understand. He pointed over to where Eddie was hiding. 

“MIKE, ITS EDDIE, WE’VE GOTTA GET HIM!” He was hysterical at this point, but Mike heard him, and swerved the truck off to the left. Richie leaned out the back of the bed, grabbing for the smaller boy. Ben and Bill held onto the back of Richies shirt, keeping him in the truck. Eddie grabbed his hands, and he was pulled into the bed. Mike hit the gas, speeding off towards the road, as bullets continued to fly around them. 

Richies held onto Eddie tightly, falling onto his back, the smaller boy landing on top of him. His face was covered in dirt, tracks from tears cut through the grime like two rivers. He sobbed into Richies chest, and Richie just kissed his head over and over. 

“Couldn’t leave you. I couldn’t leave you, baby. I wouldn’t leave you.” Richie was blubbering words against Eddies head, he was just so relieved and scared and angry, all of what had just happened was too much for him to process. Not even ten minutes had passed since he had been sitting in chemistry. 

Mikes truck flew down the road, away from the school. Richie had no idea where they were going, he was terrified beyond belief, but he had all of his friends. They would be okay. They had to be okay. He could still hear the explosions, not as loud now, and the gunshots. The screams of his classmates rang out in his ears. His grip around Eddie tightened. He knew that whatever happened, his life would never be the same again. Everything was going to change. The truck kept going, driving away from the school and into the town beyond.


	2. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Losers spend their first night in the woods. Tensions rise and people are scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones kind of short, but the next chapter will deal with a lot more, and will span a longer time. Please enjoy :)

They went to the woods. 

After stopping by Mikes dads farm to stock up on supplies, things like guns and knives and food and blankets and tents, they drove out past Neibolt Street and the train yard, into the woods. The whole time they were relatively quiet, everyone was so shell shocked. Stan’s eyes were wide and he kept looking around frantically, afraid to see more bombs going off. Bill was staring out at the passing scenery, looking very deep in thought, his face stained with blood from a cut above his eyebrow. Ben just cried, but silently. He sat with his knees hugged up against his chest, his sobs shaking his now slim body. Richie kept Eddie on his lap, holding him tightly. He would press kisses to the side of his head, and try to calm him down as best he could. Eddie had his head pushed against Richies neck. Both Mike and Bev were silent and stoic.

They made it to the trail near the entrance to the woods. Mike stopped the car, informing them that they would have to walk for a little while. The truck couldn’t make it through the thick brush. So they walked. Each one carrying supplies, listening to their surroundings carefully. Suddenly, a helicopter appeared above their heads, flying close to the tops of the trees. Everyone stopped moving, holding their breath as they waited for it to pass. Richie saw the hammer and sickle insignia once again, painted onto the side of the machine. He shuddered. The helicopter passed by, heading towards the center of town. 

They kept going, walking far enough into the woods, to where no one could find them unless they were looking hard. They set up camp, putting up their tents in a circle, leaving a place for a fire in the middle. Mike and Bill did most of the setting up, Beverly helped to gather firewood along with Ben. Stan just sat down on a log, his eyes still wide and his face pale. He was wearing a Phantom Planet t-shirt. Richie started going through their food, looking to see how much they had and how long it would last. There wasn’t all too much. Eddie was wrapped in a blanket, his body shaking still. 

“What about our families, guys?” Everyone looked up towards Eddie, seeing his frightened face. “We can’t just stay here forever, our families’ll be looking for us!” He was crying again, his eyes glistening in the afternoon sun. Mike was the first one to respond. 

“No! No way are we going back there! They’ll kill us, they’re killing everyone, don’t you get it!” Mikes eyes were set hard, his jaw clenched. Eddie whined fearfully, the sound high pitched and horrible. 

“Well I don’t want to be out here! I want to go home, I wish I was at home.” Beverly walked over the Eddie, placing a hand on one of his blanket covered shoulders. She didn’t say anything, just gave him a pained smile. Richie came up behind Eddie, placing his hand on his other shoulder. Eddie looked around at all of his friends, his eyes unbelieving. 

“So what, we’re just gonna stay out here until we freeze to death or run out of food!? My ma will want to know where I am, Mike!” He was shouting loudly now, his voice cracking a lot. 

“We’re no good to our families if we’re dead,” Mike was looking at the unlit firewood. He walked over to it, taking out his lighter and setting it ablaze. He looked back up at Eddie through the flames, “so I plan to stay out here, and stay alive. They would want me alive, and so would your ma. So would everyone’s families.” He looked around at the whole group. “So you can leave if you want, but don’t come back if you do, you hear me?” 

No one got up, not even Eddie. 

“Alright then, let’s get some dinner going, why don’t we?” 

They made dinner (soup) and they sat around the fire while eating it. Ben had taken out a buck knife, and he was carving away at a piece of wood. Eddie was sitting next to Richie on a log, still wrapped up in a blanket. Richie had one arm around Eddies shoulders, holding him against his side. They didn’t talk all that much, until

“Who are they?” It was Stan, the first words he’d said all day. Everyone shrugged, except Richie. 

“Soviets.” He said, his voice grave. Everyone looked at him, surprised. “It’s finally happening.” He put his bowl off to the side, not too hungry anymore. 

“I always knew they could attack, cause of what they tell us about the Soviet’s and all those videos they made us watch, but I just never thought it would actually happen. I guess it seemed too unreal to me,” Bill spoke, stutter-less since the 9th grade. He brought his hand up to his eyebrow, feeling the cut there. He looked at the blood covering his fingers. “It’s real, now. It’s really real.” 

No one responded, their faces looking pale and tired in the fire light. It was dark now, the sun had gone down and the forest was filled with the sound of crickets. Everyone once in a while a bomb could be heard going off, somewhere in Derry, and every time it made them all jump. They all filed into their tents, all except Mike, who said he would keep watch. He sat with his back against a tree, his rifle in his hands. Ben and Beverly slept in one tent, Stan and Bill in another, while Richie and Eddie had their own too. Eddies quiet cries could be heard, along with Richies soft shushing. Other than that it was just the crickets and the bombs. Mike stared off in the direction of Derry, his hometown, wondering if there would be any home left by the time this was all over. He closed his eyes and prayed quickly, for his dad and mom, and for all the other Losers families. He opened his eyes to a dark forest, holding a rifle, ready to shoot anyone who tries to hurt him or his friends. The bombs kept going and the crickets didn’t pay any mind.


	3. Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s one scene in here that’s pretty similar to the one in the movie, because I just loved the way it played out, and it’s always been one of my all time favorite scenes. I thought I should pay homage to it. Anyways, please enjoy ! Feel free to comment, criticism is welcome :)

Their first week in the woods passes almost uneventfully. They build fires, eat their food, and talk quietly about what could be going on in town. They can still hear the bombs, though not as often. Stan keeps track of the days by marking them with tally’s on a rock. He wants to make sure they know what day of the week it is, too. Everything had started on a Tuesday. 

No one talks about going back into town, if they’re all perfectly honest none of them really want to anymore. It doesn’t sound good, and they can only imagine what the people who didn’t get out are going through. Eddie cries a lot, and Richie tells him stories. He talks about his mom a lot, and how she used to bring him to this swing set in Bassey Park, when he was little. He smiles when he recalls this, his eyes going glossy and his throat tightening. Everyone in the group had stopped what they were doing, all of them listening to Richie tell his story. He told a lot of other stories too, but that one was different somehow. 

By Sunday everyone is getting tired of not knowing what’s going on, not even knowing if anyone is left alive or not. Mike decides that he, Stan, and Bill will go into town, find out as much as they can, and come back to camp to tell the others. Everyone agrees. 

Mike has his rifle, Stan has a shotgun, and Bill has a bow, a quiver of arrows strapped to his back. They set off through the woods, the morning sun low to their right, the birds singing in the trees. Stan spots a yellow-throated warbler. He smiles briefly, and Bill sees it. They make eye contact and Stan’s face falls expressionless again. They walk towards Neibolt Street, past the dump, and from there they head up Kansas Street. Everything has been deserted so far. When they reach Memorial Park, Mike holds his arm out to stop the other boys. He motions up ahead, to the armored truck pulling out of West Broadway, towards downtown. All three of them freeze, seeing the hammer and sickle painted on the side. They duck down behind the bird bath, the standpipe to their right, tall and indifferent. Once the truck disappears from view, they stay hidden for a few minutes. Then Stan notices something. 

“Hey, there’s people! Look, there’s people walking around!” He’s standing up now, pointing towards downtown, where they can all see people walking on the sidewalks. “And the stores are open!” Stan shouts, starting to run towards them. Mike grabs his arm, jerking him back. 

“It’s still not safe, man, there’s Soviets everywhere, look!” He motions to the other trucks they can see, and the soldiers walking around with fur hats and guns strapped to their backs. Stan looks at them dejectedly. “We can stash our stuff here, and come back for it later. Come on, guys.” Mike puts his rifle down next to the birdbath, Stan and Bill doing the same. They cautiously make their way into town, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. 

They make it to Center Street Drug, and Bill sees through the window that Mr. Keene is still sitting there, behind the counter. The three boys walk into the store, still on edge. 

“Oh my, it’s you!” Mr. Keene says, seeing who his visitors were. He looks around nervously, as if checking to make sure they were alone. “You boys shouldn’t be here, they’re looking for you,” he says, his tone urgent. Mike looks at Bill and Stan nervously, turning back to Mr. Keene. 

“What do you mean? Who’s looking for us?” 

“Why, the Soviets of course, they know you’re unaccounted for. You boys better go back to wherever you came from, and fast!” He’s looking out the window at the front of the store now, craning his neck around the boys. 

“We’ve been in the woods, we haven’t even been down here since this all started. Why are they here, what do they want?” Bill is talking very quickly, his voice low. 

“I don’t know, son, but they’re not leaving any time soon. Now get out of here, quick!” He tries to shoo them towards the door. 

“Wait—where’s my dad? Have you seen him?” Mikes eyes look hopeful, and scared. 

“I—I’m not sure, Mike, but I think he was put in the holding camp.” Mr. Keenes face is cast down, the bags under his eyes making him look even older. 

“What camp?” Mike asks, alarmed. 

“It’s where they sent everyone who wouldn’t comply, people who had guns and things they wanted,” He’s looking out the front window again, and Stan turns slightly to see a solider walking by, his gun shining in the midday sun. He turns back towards the counter. 

“Where is it?” 

The bell above the door rings. The soldier steps inside, looking through the aisles of pharmaceuticals, his boots thudding on the wood floors. All three boys freeze, their backs to the soldier. 

“Out by Bassey Park,” Mr. Keene whispers, and the boys nod. He gives them a grave smile before they all turn around and walk quickly outside, avoiding the soldier. 

They walk down the sidewalk, their paces fast. 

“Oh God, what if they have my dad?!” Stan is panicking, his eyes wide. 

“You’re dads a Rabbi, why would they need him?” Bill asks, his voice quiet. Stan just whimpers, as they continue toward the park, soldiers and guns now occupying their small hometown. 

.

Back at their camp, Ben and Beverly are sitting against a tree, Beverly holding a Winchester and Ben holding his buck knife. They’re talking, their voices low. 

“What would we be doing right now, if none of this had happened?” Beverly asks, looking out at the forest. Ben is still carving a piece of wood. 

“Probably heading down to the barrens, or seeing a movie at the Aladdin. Actually, I think we were gonna see Mothra versus Godzilla, Bill called me last week to ask if I wanted to see it with him today,” he smiles as he remembers this. It seems like a completely different time. An entire world away. A tear slips down Beverly’s cheek. 

“You’d think he’d still wanna see it?” She asks, though her voice wavers. Ben laughs, and soon she’s laughing too, their voices traveling high above the tree tops and into the sky, out of Derry. She clutches her stomach, a cramp forming from laughing so hard. She wipes her eyes with her sleeve. “Everything’s so fucked up,” she sighs. Her eyes are set hard again, her hands clutching at her rifle tightly. Ben moves closer so she can rest her head on his shoulder. A helicopter flys by overhead, overpowering the sound of the birds. 

Richie and Eddie are sitting in their tent, Eddies head in the other boys lap. He has a lighter in his hands, and he flicks it on periodically, watching the flame dance. Richie is staring blankly at the opening of the tent. Eddie rolls over slightly, poking the other boys’ leg. Richie doesn’t respond. Eddie pokes him again. Richie jumps slightly, blinking his eyes rapidly, before looking down at Eddie. 

“Rich, what’s your favorite song?” He asks, staring up into Richies eyes. 

“I don’t know, Eds, I don’t think I have one.” He starts to comb through Eddies hair with his fingers, getting out the knots. 

“Yeah but, what if you had to pick one,” Eddies eyes are closed, his hands folded up on his chest. Richie sighs. They hear the helicopter pass overhead. It’s silent for a while, and Eddie thinks Richie isn’t going to give him an answer. Then, quietly, Richie begins to sing.

_“Wise men say, only fools rush in,” ___

____

__He keeps combing through Eddies hair, the other boys eyes still closed._ _

____

____

_“But I cant help, falling in love with you”._

Eddie opens his eyes, looking up at Richies face. He doesn’t say anything. 

_“Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?” ___

__Richies voice isn’t amazing, it cracks and falters a few times, and he’s singing so quietly you could barely hear him. He doesn’t sound a thing like The King, but Eddie is smiling, bringing one hand up to intertwine with one of Richies._ _

_“If I can’t help, falling in love with you?”_

A tear falls from Richies eye and lands on Eddies forehead. He wipes it off, leaning down to kiss the spot. Eddie sighs, forgetting for a moment their current situation. A bomb goes off, somewhere in Derry. Richie doesn’t sing any more of the song. 

.

Back in town, Mike, Stan, and Bill are standing just outside Bassey Park. They can’t go into the park, because it’s surrounded by a tall chain link fence. There’s others like them, standing outside the fence looking in, searching for loved ones. Soldiers are stationed everywhere, each one holding a gun and looking menacing. Inside the fence, there’s hundreds of people, people from Derry, people that the boys had known all throughout their lives. Greta Bowie’s parents are sitting huddled under a makeshift lean-to, made of sheet metal and planks of wood. Harold Gardener is standing with a group of men, his lip bleeding badly. Mike calls to him, getting his attention. 

“Have you seen my dad, Mr. Gardener?” Mike asks frantically, praying the man will say no. 

“I think so, Mikey, I can go get him for you, if you’ll stay there.” He walks off into the sea of people. Mike grips the fence, almost falling over. 

“DAD!” He calls when he sees Mr. Gardener returning with his father in tow. He leads him to the fence. 

“Dad...” Mike says again, this time quieter. His father is cut badly on the right side of his face, and he’s walking with a limp. 

“Mike,” his dad begins, looking through the fence, staring into his sons eyes. “I knew you were alive. I just knew it.” He looks at Bill and Stan, both boys with terrified expressions on their faces. “You boys are smart, you’ve made it this long. But you’ve got to get out of here, before they recognize you,” he brings his hand up to rest on top of Mikes, his grip firm. “You’ve got to leave, Mikey.” Mike is crying now, looking at his father desperately. 

“But Daddy, I cant leave you, I can’t”, he sobs. His dads jaw is set hard, his grip still tight on his hand. 

“Listen to me, Mikey, I don’t want you crying no more, alright? I don’t want you to ever cry for me again, as long as you live, you hear me?” Mike straightens up, but tears still flow down his cheeks. He nods solemnly. 

“Where’s mom? Dad, where is she?” He asks, looking so desperate. His father just looks away, his jaw clenching hard. Mike lets out another sob, and Bill wraps an arm around his shoulders, holding him up. 

“Where’s my dad, Mr. Hanlon?” Stan asks, his voice high and shaky. 

“I don’t know, son,” Mr. Hanlon says gravely. Stan looks at the ground, sniffling loudly. 

“I love you, Mikey, don’t you ever forget that.” 

Mike nods, looking into his dads eyes for the last time. 

“I love you too, Dad.” He says, his voice strong despite all his tears. 

“Now get out of here, and don’t come back. Don’t come back no matter what!” He squeezes his sons hand firmly, before letting go and backing away from the fence. The three boys turn and walk away from the park, Mike looking back only once to see the back of his fathers head, before he disappears into the crowd of citizens. 

They get out of Derry just as the sun is going down, walking back through Memorial Park to pick up their weapons. Stan turns around to look at the town one last time, convinced he’ll never return. He sees the bench where he used to come and watch birds, his dads binoculars hanging from his neck, his bird book sitting next to him. His throat is tight and his eyes sting. He sees a bird fly by, over the standpipe, a yellow-throated warbler. He smiles, the sun casting a long shadow in front of him. The bird sings, its whistle high and cheery. He looks out at his home town, feeling so empty and distant. Gunshots sound from somewhere downtown, echoing off the buildings. The bird still sings. 

He turns back around to catch up with Mike and Bill. They head back towards their camp in silence.


End file.
